ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mango-Pango/OK KO sequel idea
I got bored so I decided to write my own take on an idea for a sequel which would obviously never happen but this is just for fun so This doesn't really have anything to do with my fix it AU but it does share some elements with it It's also heavily inspired by Undertale (and a little bit by the Steven Universe movie too, maybe) Premise It has been 24-29+ years since his adventures at Lakewood Plaza Turbo first started. KO stands tall on the roof of Gar's Bodega and observes the plaza, reminiscing about how far he's come to achieve his 'happily ever after'. Other than the occasional Boxmore robots' attacks, there is nothing that can ruin this perfect ending, absolutely nothing... ...Wait, what just happened? Suddenly KO is a small 6-11 years old boy again, sitting at the back of his mom's car, on their way to the plaza. Everything has been reset back to the beginning! And KO is the only one who remembers what happened in the previous timeline. Now KO must restore his friends' memories of the timeline before the reset, try to avoid repeating past mistakes by making different choices, and find out the truth about what's really going on. Will KO and his friends make the right decisions, for better or for worse? Was the previous timeline really as perfect as they thought? And most importantly, who reset the world, and why? Characters Main Obviously characters that are the most important to the plot * KO - One of the only characters who retains their pre-reset memories, KO's goal is to find out who or what caused the world to be reset for what reason, and possibly even bring back the pre-reset world... if that's even possible (spoilers: it's not) * Enid / Rad / Dendy - KO's best friends who help him solve the mystery after regaining their pre-reset memories ** Dendy is the first to believe KO's claims of the world being reset, thanks to her knowledge (she does know how to reset a whole bodega as seen in We Got Hacked) ** However, Enid and Rad are the first ones to get their memories back with KO's help * Laserblast / Professor Venomous / Shadowy Figure - Central to the plot throughout the series, and possibly the key to solving the reset mystery. The most "unpredictable" ** And yes, this follows the "Venomous and Shadowy are Turbo Laserblast split in half" and "Laserblast got trapped in his subconscious by Venomous 6-11 years ago" theories. Make of that what you will ** * Carol - Initially appears to be just a major supporting character, but becomes more important to the plot as the series progresses. It was her singing that "saved" KO/TKO back in the pre-reset timeline, could Carol be the one to save KO's father as well...? * TKO - Like KO, TKO also retains all his pre-reset memories, and is nicer now (compared to his pre-reset version at least). Reluctant to fuse back with KO because he's realized he prefers being his own person ** Even though KO avoided TKO's creation during his "first" encounter with Shadowy Figure, TKO is still formed anyways under different circumstances without Shadowy's involvement ** KO and TKO are also much better at forming PKO now * The Resetter - The character with an unknown identity and motive who somehow reset the whole universe in the first place. Could be either a brand new character, or someone we've already seen before Major Supporting Characters that are pretty important to the plot but not as much as the main characters * Mr. Gar - Initially appears to dismiss his employees' claims of a "reset" as some sort of prank. But he's actually anxious on the inside, worried that the reset might've actually happened ** KO and co.'s attempts at pairing Mr. Gar back with Carol somehow ends up leading to Gar developing feelings for Boxman instead (and vice versa)... Oops! * Lord Boxman - Despite his (and his robot children's) potential for redemption, his villainy takes a turn for the worse after his father Dr. Weakpoint's arrival. Refuses to believe in this whole "reset" stuff * Boxmore robots - Lord Boxman's children and loyal henchmen, as always ** Darrell / Shannon / Raymond - Often try to join KO and co. on their "reset-mystery-solving" out of curiosity, though they're a little too nosy about it. Usually a nuisance, though occasionally actually helpful ** Jethro / Ernesto / Mikayla - Sometimes joins Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond in being nosy about KO and co.'s reset-mystery-solving. Also usually a nuisance but occasionally actually helpful ** Mr. Logic - KO's attempt at getting Mr. Logic to reconcile with Boxman backfires as Mr. Logic returns to the evil side (though he appears to feel a bit guilty for doing so). At least he enjoys the company of his siblings * Fink - Starts reluctantly helping KO and co. when she learns that there might be a connection between Venomous and/or Shadowy and the reset * Dr. Weakpoint - Boxman's father, and the grandfather mentioned by Mr. Logic. A series of events leads to Weakpoint staying at Boxmore and helping Boxman with his crimes. Does not get along with Professor Venomous. Supporting Only the ones that are relevant to the plot in any way, but not important enough to be included in the Main/Major Supporting characters list * POINT - Tries to take action when they learn of the whole Laserblast/Venomous/Shadowy situation, though they're more dismissive of KO and co.'s claims about the reset ** Foxtail / Dr. Greyman - Initially assumes "Laserblast" betrayed them, but what will they do when they find out the real Laserblast has been locked in his subconscious all along...? ** Rippy Roo - Rejoins POINT after finding out what happened to Laserblast ** Elodie - Enid manages to reconcile with her earlier than in the pre-reset timeline, and Elodie becomes one of KO and co.'s allies * Red Action - If anyone is an expert on time anomalies, it's definitely her. One of the first characters that KO and co. ask for help * Dynamite Watkins / Cam ''' - They help KO and co. out so they can obtain more information for their news reports. Watkins' truth beam proves to be helpful to KO and co. in certain situations * '''President of the Universe - Thanks to being an all powerful deity, he retains all his pre-reset memories just as KO did, though he's not much of a help. He actually acts rather suspiciously, especially when KO brings up his wish from the pre-reset timeline Minor Characters unimportant to the plot that I still felt like writing about (might add more if I come up with more ideas) * Holo-Jane - When KO tells her about the reset she just goes "Oh KO, we're in a cartoon, not a videos game, cartoons can't be reset" * Citrus Twisty - Encountering her helps KO and co. realize that KO's wish back in the pre-reset timeline was too ambiguously worded. As for Twisty herself, she just stays trapped in her bottle forever * Warlock - KO and co. try to get him to take them back to the pre-reset universe, but he ultimately fails to do so * Chameleon Sr. - KO manages to avoid that one conflict with Chameleon Jr. so Sr. never beats up Carol. Chameleon Sr. still gets beaten up by version of KO's dad here anyways * Neil - Turns out to be a huge Laserblast fanboy. Boy do KO and co. have some news for him (if they choose to tell him about Venomous/Shadowy that is) * Ginger - It's revealed that Laserblast was indeed Ginger's candy thief sidekick in the past. Venomous and Shadowy believe she "abandoned" Laserblast Differences between the sequel and the original OK KO * The sequel's title is probably either "OK KO! Let's Fight Again" or "OK KO! Let's Save Again" * The sequel is a lot more plot-focused, though there are still some slice of life episodes here and there just like any other show * Though the usual OK KO goofiness is still there, the sequel is also more serious and darker than even the original OK KO's season 3 * The sequel's plot moves in a very different direction from the original OK KO's as KO and the other characters make different decisions during situations that they've experienced before (even the smallest choice can make a big difference) * The whole thing is basically video game meta in the form of a cartoon Intro Attempt at theme song lyrics (To the melody of the original OK KO's theme) I intended it to come off as slightly ominous (?) but it probably doesn't lmao Intro sequence idk exactly how the intro sequence would be like but it would feature these characters (roughly in order of appearance, if multiple characters are listed in the same bullet point it means they all appear onscreen at the same time): * KO * Enid / Rad / Dendy / Carol / Mr. Gar * Professor Venomous (shows up right during the "save the forgotten" lyric) * Lord Boxman / Dr. Weakpoint ** Dr. Weakpoint is only added to the intro after he's properly introduced in the show * Fink / Darrell / Shannon / Raymond / Jethro / Ernesto / Mikayla / Mr. Logic ** Mr. Logic is only added after he rejoins Boxmore Outro More attempt at theme song lyrics TBA Outro sequence TBA Category:Blog posts